


3's a Charm II: Venus

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder Scully and Krycek are getting adjusted in to the relationship.





	3's a Charm II: Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

3's a Charm II: Venus

## 3's a Charm II: Venus

#### by Ocean Summers and Sage ONeil

Title: 3's a Charm II: Venus  
Author: Ocean Summers and Sage ONeil  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Scully/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: This chapter is really only about sex and the plot is rather thin. There will be more; I'm working on the third chapter and it's getting along fine. Thanx to The Emu and Elisabeth who again have made wonders for this piece of fan fic and deserves half the credit. You guys are great!  
Warnings: If you're having problems reading about a sexual intercourse between two men, stop right here, if not, you'll probably love this one :-)  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Chris Carter and FOX Network, you know the drill.  
Summary: Mulder Scully and Krycek are getting adjusted in to the relationship.

* * *

3's A Charm: Venus  
by Ocean Summers and Sage O'Neil 

Krycek zipped down the backside of Scully's dress letting the long evening gown fall in to a pile around her ankles before he started on his own shirt. She kicked the dress in to a corner and smiled wickedly. He answered by tossing his shirt aside and grabbing her slim waist to pull her against him, roughly, kissing her full lips with desire. 

After a while, Scully tore herself from his grasp and turned around to walk towards the bedroom, swaying her hips a little too evidently. He watched her soft curves as she walked away and smiled at the sight of the black underwear she wore. Everything that was black made a sensational contrast towards her milky white skin. The lace bra, string undies, sexy hold ups and high heals shoes made him light headed. 

She gasped as he grabbed her from behind as soon as she had reached the door. He had taken the time to take his pants off and she felt the cloth of his boxer shorts as the only thing between his erection and her skin. It felt great. His hands were traveling up and down her body, cupping her breasts intensely massaging them for a while as he leaned in to kiss her neck with his hot wet lips. 

Using one hand to clasp of the hem of her bra he continued to caress her breast, now skin to skin. Scully's head tilted back against him, her moans getting louder. He let his hands travel down, releasing her from her underwear. She was standing almost naked in front of him, stroking her aching body against his. It was all it took before he slipped out of his own boxers and turned her around, both knowing he was in control of what was about to happen. She didn't mind at all. 

His erection was hard against her body and she rubbed herself against it hearing his moans coming from somewhere in the back of his throat. Sliding her arms around his neck he lifted her up so she could lock her legs around his waist, his throbbing erection just at the opening to her wetness, only threatening to enter. She kissed him hard as he walked with her towards the bed, lowering her there with him on top of her. Then he slid in, starting to trust inside of her, slowly at first. She bent her legs over his head, still wearing her hold ups and shoes, the knowledge that it turned him on working as an even greater turn on for her part. When his pace increased, she grabbed hold of his ass, trying to help him as she started to come with loud moans. He sent her over the edge right before his own release, muffling the sounds of pleasure in her neck. 

It took a while before he pulled back to slide out of her, bumping down beside her in the bed. He was still breathing heavy, a smile decorating his face. 

"Oh God," he smiled staring up at the roof. 

"Mhm," she agreed closing her eyes. 

They lay like that for a while feeling pleased and content the sound of breathings mixing and getting steadier as each minute went by. Scully was the first to go up, but only to take off the remains of her clothing. Then she returned to the bed to snuggle closer to the man beside her, placing her petty head on his chest, his arm around her small body. She kissed his right chest, then relaxed against his body and fell asleep. 

* * *

She was going through a report about their latest case to se if she'd missed anything when the phone rang. Leaning over to Alex's side of the bed, she grabbed the phone, hoping it wasn't anyone from work. 

"Alex Krycek's residence," she tried to sound formal. 

"Hi," Mulder smiled on the other side of the line. "So there's where you are. Had a good night?" 

She blushed and smiled in to the phone. Since Mulder had to run some errands, she figured she could come in later. Obviously he had managed to get them done sooner than she'd expected. 

"Can I talk to Alex?" he grinned, noticing her embarrassment. 

"He's in the shower," she explained, leaning back against the pillows. 

"Really? And you're not?" he joked. "So where are you?" 

"In bed." 

"Oh, tell me more," he whispered back, already getting a clear picture. "What are you wearing?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing," he repeated, sounding pleased. "Are you covered with anything?" 

"The cover," she sighed, understanding where this was leading. 

"Take it off," he ordered softly. 

"Mulder, I don't have time for this, I have to get ready for work." 

"Please," he begged. 

" _NO_ Mulder. Now I'm gonna tell Alex to call you when he's available, OK?" 

"OK but--" 

"No, and I'm hanging up now, OK?" 

No answer. 

"See you soon Mulder," she smiled before hanging up on him. 

Just as she had leaned back against the pillows, the phone rang again. She rolled her eyes. 

"Scully," she sighed, ready to blow him off. 

"Agent Scully?" A.D Skinner asked confused. "I must have dialed the wrong number, I was trying to reach Agent Krycek." 

"Oh, no, you've-- I'm here-- I mean, I you dialed right. I was just dropping by with some-- Uh, some papers," she studdered, praying for Krycek to get out there. 

"Is Agent Krycek there?" 

She could hear the suspicious in his voice and rose from the bed. 

"Uh, he's a little busy now, I can tell him you called," she offered, wanting to sink through the ground. 

"Yeah, do." 

When she hung up, she realized that she was standing there whiteout anything to cover her naked body with. She had been talking to Skinner while standing in Alex's bedroom, butt naked. 

That was how Krycek found her as he returned from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled and approached her. 

"What are you doing?" he chuckled and embraced her body. "If you're gonna walk around naked like this I'll never get anything done around here." 

She offered him a shy smile, still a little shaken. 

"Mulder called." 

"Mhm," he nuzzled her neck. "I'll call him back." 

"And then Skinner called." 

He froze momentarily and leaned back to look at her. She looked bothered and he couldn't help but smile. 

"Then I'll have to call him too," he leaned in to kiss her. "Anyone else?" 

"Alex, what if he--" 

"Why would he?" he placed his hand under her chin. "Besides, even if he did, it would be OK. You and I could legally be together." 

"Yes, but we agreed to keep it quiet and I don't feel like dealing with it now." 

"Then don't," he gave her another kiss. "Just... Just relax and it will be OK." 

She looked at him and was lost in his eyes. He was right, it would be all right. No one would suspect anything. How could they? They were being too careful. With a smile she gave him a kiss before stealing his towel and disappearing in to the bathroom. 

* * *

The Hispanic man pulled the collar of his jacked a little higher to avoid those nasty raindrops. He looked at his watch again. It was evident that he was waiting for someone and that someone sat in a gray Mercedes that pulled over by the sidewalk right on time 

"Luis Cardinal?" the man in the car greeted and lit a cigarette. 

"Yes," the Hispanic man answered. 

"A job has come up for you." 

The smoking man handed him a file from his own personal filing cabinet. 

"You will be working as a federal agent, assigned to a certain agent." 

Luis Cardinal flipped thought the pages of the file. 

"Has he become a problem?" 

"No, on the contrary, he's become quite an asset. Your job--" he stopped to lit a new cigarette. "Is to make him trust you, to become friends, so good that he would trust you with his life." 

The Hispanic man hadn't paid so much attention to him; a photograph had caught his interest. 

"She is the weakest link," the smoking man said. "And also our security for this plan not to failure." 

"He has good taste," closing the file he met his gaze. "What about Agent Mulder?" 

"If you win Agent Krycek's trust, Mulder won't be so difficult, " The smoking man killed the last of the cigarette in the ash tray. "I'll engage our next meeting until then remember not to do anything that could jeopardize our plans." 

The Hispanic man stepped out of the car. 

* * *

"On whose authority Agent Mulder?" the Assistant director asked flat, slouching back in his chair. 

"No ones sir." 

"I sure hope you have a hell of an good explanation for this because the last hour I've been apologizing on your behalf to the law informant in Texas. And you should know if you pull a stunt like that again, your future as a federal Agent is going to be very short. Do I make myself clear Agent Mulder?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Good, you're dismissed." 

Mulder turned to leave, heading for the basement where he would probably feel a lot more welcome 

Scully had been patiently waiting for him in the office with the lab report that Pendrell had finished so quickly. While waiting she ate her lunch, reading the report. Suddenly he appeared in the door, mumbling something to himself. When he caught sight of her he creased his forehead. "Already?" 

"Pen-shrell--" she tried, still chewing on a piece of apple. Waving her hand in the air she swallowed "Uh, sorry, Pendrell took the liberty to finish this first." 

"What a sweetheart," he teased. "What do we got, I hope it's good, cause Skinner just gave me a taste of what he will be like." 

"After the stunt you pulled, I don't blame him, here read for your self, I have a date with Alex," she handed him the report and stole a quick kiss before leaving. 

"Have fun," he shouted after her. 

Roaming through the corridors on her way to meet Alex, she delved into her mind, trying to fine one time, just one time when she had ever felt this happy and good about her self without any special reason. She joined the crowd that waited for the elevator. Standing there in her own thoughts miles away from reality she heard her name being spoken. 

"Dana?" 

Turning around she met and old friend. 

"Marissa, hi." 

After a friendly hug she had to ask. "What are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in Florida." 

"I was, but I kind of got married and my husband got a promotion. So here I am," the young Agent explained, glad to see and old friend. 

"Congratulations. When?" 

"Oh it's just a month ago. What about you? How's life going for you? I've heard the rumor that you and that Mulder guy are working together." 

"I'm doing fine, nothing special has happened really."  <How do you define that? > "And yes, I do work with Agent Mulder," she smiled. 

"Is he really that weird as people say he is?" she asked with caution. 

Scully chuckled. "No, not when you get to know him, he isn't. Where are you heading?" 

"To meet John, my husband. And you?" 

"To meet a friend uhm, Alex Krycek." 

"Aha, something you want to tell me?" Marissa tried. 

"No, he's just a good friend." <I got to stop lying like this. >

"Well, I have to get going, I'm late. Take care." 

"I will. Say hi to your husband for me." 

"I will, bye." 

Scully smiled, she hadn't seen her since Quantico. It was always since to meet a friend. 

He was patiently waiting for her by the car, chewing on some seeds, a bad habit Mulder had thought him. Arriving she greeted him with a smile and a bat of the eye. Since she was spending the evening with her family and he was going to New York the day after they decided to spend an extended lunch time together. 

"So tell me about this new partner of yours," Scully required as they sat in a corner of the restaurant. 

"Well," he began taking a sip of his water. "He's from Nicaragua I learned today... Other from that I really don't know that much about him. He seems really OK, I have a feeling it will work out fine." 

"That's good," she smiled and squeezed his hand over the table. 

He looked at her and smiled back. It had come as a pleasant surprise with his new partner and he was even happier to learn that he didn't seem to have anything against neither Mulder nor Scully. Not that he had said it straight out, but he had figured as much after their short conversation. 

"Mulder-- Uh, was wondering something," she grinned and let go of his hand. 

"What?" 

"Uhm, he was pondering weather Cardinal was gay or not," she exposed even more teeth. 

Krycek laughed. 

"He did, did he now." 

They shared a gaze. 

"Maybe you should get him back on track," she suggested with a glimmer in her eyes. 

"Well, I was kind of planning on that," he smiled and raised his glass towards her. "He's up for a surprise tonight." 

* * *

Krycek took a detour by Mulder's office before going home. Since he was leaving the next day he wanted a special memory of him to keep his mind occupied until they met again. 

Mulder was deeply buried behind his desk with his nose in a file as usual. He didn't even notice Krycek in the doorway. 

"Mulder?" he spoke and received a confused gaze. Mulder looked totally unaware of time and space. 

"You're unbelievable, you know that," Krycek chuckled 

"Hi," he replied a little late. "You going home?" 

"Uhm," he leaned against the doorframe. "You know I'm leaving for New York with Cardinal tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." 

"Would you like to help me pack?" 

"Help you pack?" he arched a brow. 

"What ever, just keep me company." 

"What about Scully?" 

"You don't wanna spend some time with me?" he tried to sound hurt. "She's having a family dinner and can't join us. That is if you want to come." 

"Sure, around--" Mulder glanced at his watch. "Around eight." 

"Great, bring a bottle of wine." 

"Red or white?" 

"What ever you like." 

Krycek formed his lips into a kiss as a good bye and left the office 

* * *

Before going over to Krycek's, Mulder decided to take a shower and slip into something more comfortable. He was definitely going to miss him this weekend. 

After the quick shower he didn't bother to do anything about this hair so with that hair due and leather jacket which actually belonged to Krycek, he had to admit, he looked really dangerous. 

Krycek had cleaned the place up while waiting. Two candles were burning on the coffee table in the living area. When it came down to it, Mulder was a sucker for romance. Knowing that he would let himself in, Krycek confiscated the couch and continued to read Tolstoy. 

At the sound of a key in the door he smiled to him self. 

Mulder had let himself in as usual. He slipped out of his jacket before heading into the living area where he found Krycek on the couch. The dim light in the room felt relaxing and mixed with the lovely sight of his male lover outstretched on the couch it gave him a perilous feeling of longing, knowing that tomorrow by this time he would be in New York. 

Krycek had dragged himself off the couch to give him a warm hug. 

"What took you so long?" 

"I decided to take a shower before I got here." He lifted the bottle of whine up to get Krycek's approval. "I hope red is OK." 

"It's perfect." 

Comfortably seated in the couch they sat close together, small talking. Mulder was toying with his fingers in Krycek's hair. The now little too long hair was soft and his fingers went smoothly through it. Krycek shivered from his touch, starting to feel sleepy. 

"Did you have a nice day at work?" he mumbled. 

"Until Skinner made me deaf from all his screaming." 

"Yeah, Scully said something about that," Krycek smiled. 

Mulder smiled and let his hands wander from Krycek's hair down along his cheekbone. The silence that followed felt very natural. Almost in slow motion the next move took place with Krycek leaning forward, claiming those sensual lips of his male lover. The kiss intensed a little fiercely and Krycek's hand slowly started to pull Mulder's T-shirt over his head, feeling a chilliness against his bare chest that caused goose bumps to break out. Krycek's hands rested on his shoulders, tenderly moving down his arms, exploring them. So strong and protective. He smiled at the thought of his intentions by asking Mulder to come. Moving closer he kissed him again and put his weight on him pressing him down to the couch. 

Through the ruff material of his jeans, Krycek could feel it, the desire and the sensation only another man could bring. Rubbing himself against him, their hard erections met. He arched up, allowing a soft groan to disturb the silence. The sweet lip had moved, beginning a journey down his throat, leaving moist red marks behind. One of his nipples was suddenly surrounded by wonderful warmth, though it ended a little too fast. His hands were now pulling at the hem of his pants but before starting to remove them, he stopped, looking straight in to his eyes. 

"Fox--" the voice was clear. "Fox, I wan to make love to you." 

The request was so straight and honest and he didn't really know what to say. They had never spoken about it before. Krycek sensed a slight fieriness. 

"If you're not ready, then I won't pressure you." 

"If I don't, my curiously is probably going to kill me," Mulder joked. 

Krycek chuckled. 

"No, seriously--" Mulder started. "I want you to make love to me." 

Krycek rose slowly, offering him a helping hand to get up. 

"I think the bedroom is a little more appropriate for this." 

Mulder's naked body caused his mind to go wild. He had wanted him so badly for a long time and now he stood in front of him more beautiful and more perfect than ever. A pair of burning eyes that had imprisoned him and recklessly stolen his love now glanced upon him, scared but curious. Afraid of the pain, mostly but curious about it, about finding something new that they would have in common. Trapped in a hazel burning maze he leaned forward, sensing the electricity when their lips met. Allowing the kiss to intensify even more when he broke the barrier between them and his tongue could break through the ruin. 

Fingers entwined and untangled, only so their hands could return to each other's naked and burning bodies. Demurely Mulder pulled him closer to let his tongue go deeper, fighting a battle where both parts would be the winner. The sensation of another man's masculine body against his own caused an immense feeling of magic and excitement as the thought of doing something forbidden took control over his mind. 

The kiss slowly died out and as he starved for closeness he leaned in for another meeting with the now swollen lips but to his disappointment the man held his distance to admire him more closely. The abyss between them were distressing and without getting his decision confirmed, he pulled him closer aware of the time standing still. 

"I want you on the bed," came the first whisper. "I want to feel your body beneath mine." 

Moving backwards, Mulder obeyed him by lying down on top of the bed, making sure his partner did the same. A new impression came over him when the weight of the other man's body lied down on top of him. Pressing his erection against his he felt a sensation that untied the knots in his abdomen, releasing his fear for pain into the darkness in the room and made him shiver. 

"Do you feel comfortable?" pressing down. 

Moan "Yeah." 

A smile appeared on Krycek's face before Mulder's sensual lips found something else to keep busy with. Licking the firm throat he left a wet trail as he continued down, engulfing a nipple. The pleasant effect the rather violent sucking had on Krycek turned in to a row of moans. But the lovely torture he was exposed to made him impatient. Arching up he let his hands get a firm grip of Mulder's arm. Mulder smiled and hooked Krycek's hand to his side letting his tongue swirl around the sensitive area feeling his lover squirm in his arms. Suddenly he moved up to grace him with a kiss that went deeper and deeper. 

Krycek's arousal grew harder at the sudden change and it was throbbing towards Mulder's thigh in need of some attention. Not wanting the kiss to end, he clung to him, fastening his hands around his neck to keep him in place but Mulder had other things in mind. With a devilish look he slowly made his way down gently brushing his hand over the rock hard erection to tease him. 

After a long painful moment of waiting came his reward for his stamina. Two soft lips kissed the head of the pulsing organ gently softly teasing him with dussin kisses, denying him what he really wanted. As he tried arching up several times, he had to keep him in place by fastening his hands at his waist line to hold him down so he could continue his torture. After a while he started placing lingering licks, tasting the bittersweet taste of pre-cum. 

Krycek whimpered and it almost sounded like he was in pain. He needed to feel those perfect lips wrapped around him before he went nuts. 

"Please-Please--" he sobbed, letting his fingers go through the thick mass of hair, entwining his fingers, gently trying to force his head in the right direction. 

Taking pity over him, Mulder took in all of him, sucking hard and greedy. Letting go of his waist he searched for Krycek's hand he so desperately needed to hold. Krycek trust eagerly in to his mouth his erection growing with the feel of the warmth that surrounded it. Mulder sucked harder. 

"Fox--" he panted. "Fox, wait." 

Confused, Mulder stopped looking at him. 

"Not yet, not like this." 

Stunned he allowed him to roll out from underneath him. 

Close to his hear. "I wan to come inside of you," he caressed his cheek. "Lie down on your stomach." 

Mulder snapped out of his confusement, doing so. He watched him fetch something from the nightstand before turning his attention back to him. 

Those curious, expecting eyes followed every move he made, memorizing it just like a child, wanting to learn something new. 

Mulder felt the coldness of something moist and smooth against his tight ass, causing him to stiffen the calming touch on his back helped him relax again. The finger pressed against his ass, slipping inside before he could object. The pain he had been expecting didn't come; instead a delightful arousal started to grow with every move the finger made, stretching him, making him ready. Mulder felt his already erect cock strain for attention the need to be touched making him almost unable to move. One arm slipped around his slim waist helping him rise to his knees and hands. The hand belonging to the arm took its liberty to seek up a fully-grown erection stroking it softly but with rough intentions. A moan from the depths of his abdomen exposed the effect Krycek's actions had on him. 

Feeling the pulling organ grow hard in his hand was wonderful. The quickened breaths came as the result of excitement and Krycek noticed that his own breathing had become rapid and uneven. He leaned forward nibbling Mulder's ear, merely pressing his own erection against his ass. The feeling of his own cock running up and down the other man's ass drove him closer to the edge. With his free hand he guided his own straining cock to the virgin ass that he'd so eagerly waited to claim. Slowly and gently he pushed inside, hearing his lover whimper at the sudden pain that shot through his body. It was hard to control his feelings when the lovely tightness and warmth surrounded him so perfectly. Holding back, he let him ride out the lingering pain before continuing. 

The sudden change of emotions appealed to him and when the energetic pain had faded he arched back, allowing him to continue. With every trust came a new sensation of fulfillment. Krycek was still holding his erection, jerking him in pace with his own trusts. The passionate groans and trembling hands was becoming too much for him 

Carefully trusting forward he moaned his name, tasting every letter of the word. "Fox." 

Suddenly he felt him stiffen and jolt as his lover's semen covered his hand. There was no use he tried to fight his own release. With a final trust he lend forward, supporting himself against this back. 

"Oh God Fox--" 

* * *

Krycek was making imaginary pictures on his back with his fingers. Mulder was almost asleep, exhausted from his new discovery. 

"Alex?" he heard him mumble. "Do you have to go away for the weekend?" 

"Oh, I'm sure our little Dana can find millions of thing to keep you busy with." 

Mulder chuckled. 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost morning." 

He moved close, snuggling up to him and Krycek protectively put an arm around him, making himself comfortable in the bed before deciding to go to sleep. 

* * *

"So, how did you and Alex kick it off last night?" She asked, finally putting down the file to lean back in the couch. 

"Kick it off?" he grinned at her choice of words. 

"Yeah, how did it go?" she smiled. "Alex told me he had a surprise for you." 

"And so he had," Mulder nodded. "You talked about that?" 

"Mhm," she couldn't keep from smiling. "He mentioned it briefly." 

Mulder smiled, shaking his head. He could tell she was curious. 

"Come here," he motioned for her to come and sit against his chest. 

She obliged, accepting his hand in hers as he held her tight. Then nothing happened. He started nuzzling her hair a little, just to feel the scent of her. 

"Is that all I get to know?" she complained, trying to look at him. "C'mon." 

"What?" he tried to sound innocent. "Is there something I should be telling you?" 

"Cute," she commented and decided to turn around and straddle him. "I want to know everything," leaning in for a kiss. "In detail." 

He kept smiling at her with a mock expression. 

"Please," she moved her hands along his chest and gave him another breath taking kiss. 

"What do you want to know?" he teased, knowing exactly what she meant. 

Offering him an ironic smile she rubbed herself gently against his erection hearing him groan. He grabbed hold behind her head and pulled her head against his own to meet those swollen lips. She continued to rock against him feeling the air around them grow heavy. 

"Oh Fox," she moaned in to his mouth. 

He smiled at her use of his first name. 

"Come here Dana," he told her hoarsely and pulled her closer against him. "I want you." 

"Mmhm," she moaned a little louder as he squeezed her ass. 

Her endless sounds drove him out of his mind and he fought hard to hold his control. She leaned forward, sucking lightly at his ear lobe all the while moaning and whimpering as he pleased her body. His hand found their way under her blouse and was working on the claps as-- The doorbell rang. 

"Oh shit!" Scully heard herself say and in the blink of a second she was on her feet. "Shit," she repeated staring at the door. "This is not good." 

Mulder rose too holding a hand on her shoulder to relax her. 

"Take it easy," he whispered with a smile. "We were only going over some files. Now I'll remove the wine and you pull yourself together so you can go and open the door." 

Looking up at him, she was calmed by the peace in his hazel eyes. 

"OK," she whispered making sure her hair was in place. 

She gave him a head start with the wine before walking up to the door to peek through the hole. It was her mother and her sister. This could be bad. She opened the door slowly. 

"Mom, Missy," she smiled, speaking rather loud to make Mulder aware of what he was up against. "What a surprise. Come on in." 

"It's not a bad time is it?" Mrs. Scully asked hoping they weren't imposing. 

"No, not at all." 

She stepped aside to let them in noting that Mulder had returned to the couch pretending to read a file. Forcing back a smile she coughed to make him turn around. 

"Fox," Maggie smiled a little surprised. 

"Hi Mrs. Scully, Melissa," he smiled back avoiding Scully's look. 

"Mulder came over with some files," Scully explained feeling her sister staring at her. 

"Yes," Mulder rose from the couch. "But we were just about done anyway so I'll be on my way." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Maggie shook her head. "We don't mind you being here. How are you Fox?" 

He glanced quickly at Scully before answering. 

"I'm fine, and you?" 

"Can't complain," she smiled at him. 

Melissa met her sister's eyes and couldn't help but smile. Scully tried to look casual but she had a feeling she wasn't buying it. 

"Come in and sit down," Scully offered wanting to shake off her sister's staring. "Do want some coffee?" 

"Yes, that would be nice," Maggie thought and looked over at Missy who seemed to agree. 

"Mulder?" Scully looked over her mother's shoulder doing the mistake of meeting his gaze. 

"No thanks," he held her eyes for a while. 

Maggie and Melissa took a seat in the two armchairs by the couch, both observing Mulder a little closer. He was bothered by it but tried his best not to show it. 

Scully was pouring up water as the phone rang, careful not to throw her self on it. It had to be Alex. 

"Scully," she smiled as she saw the reaction from Mulder in the corner of her eye. 

"Hi beautiful," he greeted on the other side of the line. "Miss me?" 

"Mhm," she nodded at Mulder as discrete as she could. 

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said and she could tell he was smiling. 

"Uh, no-- Actually we-- I have company, my mother and my sister are here." 

"They came at a bad time?" 

"Could say that yes." 

He smiled. 

"Listen, I would like to talk some more but it's a little risky, Cardinal will come back any minute and we don't have to push it." 

"You want to talk to Mulder?" 

"Yeah, I need his help on something," he explained, feeling guilty. 

"OK, hang on," she looked over at Mulder who was having troubles keeping his eyes away from her and the phone. "Mulder! It's A-- Krycek." 

He tried to look surprised as he rose from the couch and went to get the phone. She fought the urge laugh as she went and took his place in the couch. 

"Who is A-- Krycek?" Missy wanted to know looking curious over at Mulder. 

"A fellow Agent," she answered shortly afraid she would betray herself if she carried on the subject. 

"Oh," Missy smiled and looked at her mother. 

"Mulder worked with him when I was-- gone," she tried, hoping that it would intimidate the subject. 

The two women were silenced, remembering, and Scully regretted having brought it up. 

"I'll go and se if the coffee is ready," she excused herself and started for the kitchen. 

Mulder had just hung up as she came. He looked thoughtful. 

"Everything OK?" she asked 

"What?" he looked up at her as if he'd just realized she was there. "Yeah, I just... Cardinal came he had to hang up, they were going somewhere." 

She smiled. 

"Mulder, I don't think you have to worry about that." 

He looked down. 

"Yeah, I know." Looking up at her with the slightest of smiles. "Good old paranoid Mulder, huh?" 

"Well," she moved over to the coffee machine. "I think we're all getting pretty used to it by now." 

He watched her with a smile. She knew him too well. And he knew Krycek too well to think that he would be unfaithful to either of them. 

"I think I'm gonna head back," he told her, motioning briefly towards her mother and sister. "It's probably for the best." 

Even though she wanted him to stay she had to agree. They were playing with fire and neither one felt like getting burned. 

"You call me tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," he let his gaze linger, dangerously long. 

It was all it took for her not to through her self at him. 

* * *

Locking his apartment door, he headed for the elevator. He had promised Scully to give her a call if he decided to go over to Krycek's place. As he waited for the elevator he took out his cell phone from the inner pocket of his jacket and dialed her number. It took a while before she answered and it made him curious. 

"Scully what are you doing?" he smiled, letting his imagination run wild. 

"I just came out from the shower." 

"That means you're wearing--?" he asked lingering. 

"You wish Mulder," she chuckled. She couldn't remember having met someone like him, always starving for physical satisfaction. 

"I was just calling to say I'm going over to Alex." 

"OK, so you wanna be alone with him?" she asked with caution. 

"No stupid." His voice was warm and she knew he was smiling. "Should I pick you up?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

When he picked her up half an hour later, he felt a sudden need to kiss her. Off duty she was so different, it was incredible how much a change of clothes could do. A pair of tight fitting jeans and one of Alex's sweatshirts made her a whole new woman. Her hair was still damp from the shower and it felt good against his fingers as he placed his hand around her neck to kiss her hi. During the drive they small talked about work. Occasionally she flashed him a smile, which he devoured with a great appetite. 

Krycek was doing background profiles for a case when they arrived. He was pleased to see them even if it only had been a few hours since they left work together. While putting on some tea water, he noticed Mulder reading his profile and he couldn't help from smiling as he knew it wouldn't take long before he picked up the pen a and added a few things. 

Scully had placed three mugs on the table together with some milk and honey. Crawling up into the couch, Krycek joined them. 

"What sort of case it that you're working on?" Scully asked, fixing here self a cup of tea. 

"A serial killer from New York, quite interesting actually," he tossed Mulder a glance. "I guess I'm not alone with that opinion." 

Scully looked at him and understanding his point. Mulder was gone, totally taken by the profile it was amazing if he'd heard anything they'd said. 

For about fifteen minutes he didn't say anything to them and when he finally put away the profile he looked at Krycek a little confused of time and space. 

"Alex, do you have that bag of seeds left that I bought a couple of days ago?" 

"Yes, it's in the kitchen." 

After fetching his seeds he snuggled up with them in the couch. 

"Are you handing in the profile tomorrow?" 

"Uhm. I'm putting your name beside mine." 

"I didn't add that much," Mulder said not wanting to deprive Krycek a well done from the AD. 

After a moment of silence, Mulder said thoughtfully. 

"Do you think anyone suspects anything?" 

"You mean our relationship?" Scully met his gaze. 

"Yeah." 

"I don't know. Maybe not the two of us," she pondered. 

"Do you think we're weird?" 

"Weird?" she looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, look at us. You share your bed with two bisexual men, isn't that kind of weird?" 

"I have to say--" Krycek started. "During the time I've known you I've come to the conclusion that you're not amongst the normal people," chuckling he received one of the pillows in his head. "Hey!" he objected laughing as he was hit with another." You are a dangerous man Agent Mulder." Krycek joked, noting Mulder reach out to grab him. He got up from the couch just in time, escaping him. 

"And where do you think that you're going?" he asked, following, chasing him around the kitchen and living area until he caught up with him, wrestling him down to the floor. 

She watched them with great amusement as they chased each other around the apartment like two boys. After wrestling him down onto the floor he straddled him. 

"Now, you were saying," Mulder grinned, enjoying his victory. 

They went to bed shortly after, both at each side of her, enjoying her female body in protective custody. 

* * *

Next morning he shuffled off in the direction of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, Krycek joined him. As a good morning, he nuzzled at his neck and embraced him from behind. 

"Morning." 

Mulder slurred something in response, spitting some toothpaste onto the mirror and then the rest into the sink. 

"Is she still asleep?" 

"Uhm," Krycek replied, busy satisfying Mulder's morning arousal. 

He enjoyed the feel of Mulder's hands brushing over his own cock that had begun to respond to the treatment. 

"Maybe we should let her sleep a while longer." Tilting his head back, he rested it against his naked shoulder. 

"You're gonna have to wait until tonight," Krycek's voice was firm but Mulder could see the large grin on his face. 

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" 

"I like you better when you're so intense and frustrated so I will love you crazy tonight. It will be quite a show for her," he said nodding towards the bedroom where their sleeping beauty laid. 

After a cold shower Mulder woke her up with a kiss. He promised her Krycek would fix some breakfast while she showered and she made him promise not to touch anything. 

"Is she awake?" he asked when Mulder appeared in the kitchen, claiming a cup of coffee Krycek had made for him self. 

After swallowing the hot brew he answered. 

"Yes she is, I hope you didn't mind," he nodded at the cup of coffee, smiling. 

"No, you go ahead and do me a favor sweety, stay out of my kitchen while I fix Scully some breakfast." 

"What? You don't want my help?" Mulder teased putting up a minor struggle when Krycek started shoving him out. 

"Thanks but no thanks, entertain yourself with something, it won't take long." 

Mulder grinned wide before disappearing into the living area to watch some TV. 

* * *

"Hey Mulder, wait up!" he shouted as he saw Mulder ahead of him in the corridor. 

The other man stopped at the sound of someone calling his name and had a hard time controlling his excitement when he saw who it was. 

"Hey," he said as the young agent had approached him, smiling wide. 

"Hey you self. Taking the elevator?" it was more of an invitation than a question. 

"I guess I am now," he replied, following him into the empty elevator, impatiently watching the doors close. 

They met in a soft kiss then smiled shyly toward each other. 

"I thought we could surprise Scully tonight," Krycek suggested, receiving an appreciating look from Mulder. 

"Sounds nice, tell me more," giving him a deep kiss. 

"Well--" Krycek started to enjoy it. "I thought a romantic dinner--" 

"Aha--" another kiss. 

"Some wine--" 

"Yeah--" lingering. 

"And if you feel ready, you an make love to me in front of Dana." 

"I like what I hear. Your place at eight?" 

"Great, I cook and you pick up Scully?" 

"Perfect," leaning in for a final kiss. 

"See you then." 

Scully couldn't help but to notice her partner's smug grin as he entered the office. Wondering what he was up to now she watched him come up to her maintaining his grin. 

"Is the A.D the reason fro your exhilaration?" 

He didn't answer, just kept on grinning, as she continued. 

"Did he let you have a go on the case?" 

"No," the reply was calm to her surprise. 

"No. Then what?" thinking for a second <of course> "You didn't happen to meet Alex, did you?" 

"Yes I did and I hope you don't have any plans for tonight." 

"No, I was hoping to spend some time with the two of you but for some reason I don't have to worry about that do I?" 

"No, you don't just be ready to go at eight. And Scully, wear something sexy." 

* * *

She turned off the shower stepping out onto the towel that lay on the floor. Time was on her side so there was no need to hurry with her make up. 

She couldn't remember ever having felt so good about her self since she got involved with the both of them. She wasn't able to hide a smile at the thought of having two wonderful lovers instead of just satisfying her self with one. 

"Wear something sexy he said," she smiled innocent, yet devilish. 

She took a towel covering her naked body as she went out to her bedroom. Looking around in the drawer she found a pair of lace and silk panties in black and a matching bra. It was just last week that she had bought a new dress just for an occasion like this, they wanted her sexy, she was gonna give them sexy. 

While getting ready she opened a bottle of red wine to relax from a days work. As she finished with her make up the phone rang. Before answering she drank out her glass of wine. 

"Scully." 

"Dana, it's mom." 

"Mom?" she said surprised. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, not at all. I just thought I'd give you a call. Missy is coming over and we thought if you had nothing to do, maybe you'd like to join us." 

"I was actually on my way out." 

"You have a date?" 

She could hear her mother hopeful voice, knowing she wished she would stop working so much over time and get a social life. 

"No, I was on my way over to Mulder to go over a case," ashamed she hoped her mother wouldn't detect the lie in her voice. 

"You know, the two of you work too much." 

"Mom," Scully warned not wanting to get in to that right now. 

As the doorbell rang she hurried. 

"Mom, I gotta go, Mulder's here." 

"B-- But I thought you said you were going over to him." 

"I did? Well, I meant he was coming over." <Smooth Dana. >

"Well, have fun you two what ever it was you were going to do." 

"Bye." 

Mulder's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of her. With no words he followed her curves and not to his surprise, getting aroused by it. His breathings became heavy and he was certain that you could hear his heart beat a mile away. 

"Say something," she required. 

"I-- you're-Uhh-- Beautiful, you're beautiful," tripping over the words and if he hadn't been imprisoned by her beauty he could've sworn he'd just experienced missing time. 

* * *

The dinner was ready, the table set and the candles lit. Uncorking the wine bottle he put it on the table. Every thing was ready when the doorbell rang. 

She caught his attention directly and Mulder understood how he must have looked. He chuckled making Krycek return to the real world. 

"I hope the two of you are hungry." 

"Hungry? I'm starved," Mulder grinned, giving him a light kiss. 

"So what else is new," was Krycek's respond. 

They kept a calm conversation around the table. Krycek noticed Mulder's silence and was beginning to think he was having second thoughts. Gently he let his finger brews over his hand that had been resting on the table. 

"How do you feel?" he wondered slightly concerned. 

"Good." 

"You're awfully quiet." 

Krycek kept his hand over his, caressing it. Scully had noticed that there was something going on. They weren't very good in hiding it. Since they got there, both Mulder and Krycek had been exchanging looks while smiling and they were now at it again. 

"OK guys, spit it out. I know you're hiding something," she wetted her red lips. 

"Hey, you're talking about us now? Do we ever leave you in the dark?" 

"Yes, you do--" lingering response, they knew exactly what she meant. 

She got up, walking towards them, keeping eye contact. 

"You two are hiding something but if you don't mind, I'm always up for a game of hide and seek." 

They didn't move. As she stood in front of Mulder she made it impossible for him not to see down her dress. He drew a shuddering breath. 

"I think I get what I seek," a finger followed his cheekbone and with the other hand she caressed his torso before straddling him. 

His arousal was visible thought his jeans and she could feel it throbbing towards her thighs every time she moved. Changing position he arched up, moaning from the depth of his throat until her lips suffocated the sound. Sucking lightly she let her tongue enter deep into his mouth. To tease him she rocked her hips back and forward letting his erection grow harder under her warm body. 

She shuddered when a cold breeze came over her as she let the zipper in her dress being pulled down by a pair of gentle hands. Pulling it over her shoulder she was forced to retreat her hands form Mulder's hair. 

"Rise," he whispered into her ear, dislodging her from the silence in the room. 

Reluctantly she left the heat from the other mans body to step out of the dress. 

Krycek watched him strip her from the black dress, letting his own hand go over her shoulders, following every curve. He kissed her neck and felt himself intoxicated of what he felt underneath his hands. As he continued his journey down her waist he stopped as he felt her panties soothe material and gently started to pull them down so that he could slip underneath, rewarded with the effect he had on her. 

A low moan passed over her lips and she tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder, causing his neck to go damp from her hot breath. 

Two fingers entered her warmth, forcing her to inhale sharply at the electrified meeting. Wanting him to go deeper she tried to buck down but he realized her intention and withdrew his fingers, receiving a disappointed moan. 

"Bad girl," Krycek hissed. 

Mulder had kneeled down in front of her, getting the other man's permission to totally remove her panties. With a smooth motion the small material was on the floor. He felt them both staring down at him; Krycek with anticipation and Scully at first a little surprised. Leaning forward he replaced Krycek's fingers with his own tongue, licking her and teasing her sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue until he could feel her shiver. He built some pressure on her. 

"No--" she whined as she came closer. "Not yet--" 

Krycek shut her up with a kiss, deep and lecherous and Mulder continued as she squirmed in the other man's arms, riding the wave of her orgasm. 

"Maybe we should move in to the bedroom," Mulder said when she seemed OK again, looking at Krycek. 

"Is that an invitation?" he replied, daring him. 

He smiled shyly. 

They pulled away from each other. Mulder lifted Scully so she clasped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself gently against him. She reached out for Krycek getting his hand and pulled him with her as Mulder started fro the bedroom where he put her down while touching her body in all the right places. 

The room was dark, yet no one turned on the light. It had comfortable warmth, just perfect for the atmosphere. She watched them moving closer to each other, innocently meting in a kiss. At the thought of Mulder's tongue, her body got warm and her legs unsteady. She crawled up on to the bed to sit with her back against the headboard, so she would be able to watch every move they made, enjoying the picture of them. 

Krycek's hands were fastened around Mulder's neck, holding him in a firm grip, afraid to loose the kiss. Slowly, he backed, feeling his rigid cock against is own, the special feeling of two erections meeting too overwhelming. Unhooking his hands from the other man's neck, he let them go down his shoulder and down his sides. Ceasing at his hips, he held him in place, bucked up and let his tongue browse over his. 

Mulder's hand had supported his while they were occupied kissing. Now he sat up resting his on Krycek, doing nothing else but staring down in to his green eyes. Before he asked him he offered her a glance then turned back his attention to the man beneath him. 

"Would you mind turning over for me?" his voice was hoarse, slightly slurred. 

Enchanted by the magic in the air, she was too afraid to even move, afraid to break the spell she felt. Her feelings bolted away with her heart at the sound of his voice. This was a moment she had been waiting for. 

He rose so the man beneath him could change position. Before laying down again he whispered something in his ear, something she couldn't hear so instead she waited tensed for what was about to happen. Mulder turned to look at her seeing the desire and anticipation in her eyes. She met his gaze noting the question. Not knowing any other way to answer him she just smiled and offered him a nod. She had wanted to tell him how much she had been looking forward to this moment but she got the feeling he received that message anyway. 

Krycek had turned to lie on his stomach and Mulder leaned over to the night stand, rummaging around in the drawer for a short second before returning his attention with a tube of lubricant in his hand. She watched him put a great amount of it on two fingers slipping his other arm around Krycek's waist to lift him up a bit. He moved carefully, afraid to hurt him and tried to remember how Krycek had done. 

Krycek drew a shuddering breath, feeling a cold finger probing at his entrance and slowly being inserted. Choking a groan in to the pillow he was afraid that he could interpret it wrong in the belief that her was hurting him but as it came all the way in he had to let out another groan, arching up. The finger moved gently, stretching him and then as another was inserted his breathings started coming more rapidly. 

She was so caught up by the whole thing she couldn't move, just sit there staring, being aroused all over again. 

Trailing a row of kisses on his back before his fingers retreated he seeked for the tube of lubricant on the bed. Making sure he had enough he pulled himself closer, once again putting some pressure on his entrance. Pushing inside, Krycek had to tell him it was OK that he could go on and not worrying about if he was hurting him 

"Oh -- Fox--" he managed, feeling his male lover fill him up so well. 

Mulder had to bite the moans back beneath him for not screaming out the enormous pleasure he was experiencing. He could never have believed it could be so tight - He rocked against him once more feeling the pressure build in his already hard erection. Increasing the trusts for each one he took a harder grip around Krycek's waist to aroused to even think. His orgasm came much faster than he had expected and has he slipped out to him he lay back exhausted. 

Krycek, who was on the verge of exploding, pulled Scully beneath him. She moved him into a kiss almost violent and spread her legs for him needing to feel him. He penetrated her instantly and she encouraged him to keep it in like it started, rough. Grabbing her waist he rocked against her, hard joining her in the release. 

* * *

The Hispanic man entered the car just as the man inside lit a new cigarette. Waiting for him to speak, the air became mixed with cigarette smoke. 

"How are things coming along with Mr. Krycek?" 

The Hispanic man thought of something suitable to say. 

"Let's just say Alex Krycek sold his soul to the devil by offering me his trust." 

The smoking man smiled and had another go on his cigarette. 

"Is there anything more you want me to do?" 

"Yes," he put out the cigarette. "Now you have Krycek's trust it won't be hard to earn Mulder's and Scully's. Don't get too friendly with Mulder how ever. Keep a low profile and just let him know you're true to Krycek and he'll like you. Don't get closer than you have to." 

"And Scully?" 

"She's not as important. For now," he took up another cigarette. "I'll get back to you if I need you for anything further." 

Cardinal gave him a quick nod and stepped out of the car. This was way too easy. 

* * *

She woke to darkness, straddled by the feel of warm lips on her cheek. Her first reaction was to get her gun from her nightstand. Mulder who sensed this, and didn't feel like having a gun pointed at his face when trying to be romantic, softly grabbed her arm. 

"It's OK," he whispered, close to her ear. "It's me." 

Hearing his voice, she relaxed in his grip and let out a deep sight. As she turned to look at him she was surprised to find him leaning over her, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. 

"Mulder?" her voice still a little sleepy. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? I didn't hear you come in," before he had a chance to respond, she had received more air to continue. "And where are you clothes?" 

He smiled sweetly at her. 

"Can I?" he lifted the sheet. "It's kind of cold out here." 

Scully arched a brow and gave him her most doubtful look before gracing him with a nod. He crawled in under the sheets, close to her warm body and nuzzled her neck. How could she smell so great? 

"Really Mulder," she said stroking one hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?" 

"You mean really?" he teased, moving up to kiss her cheek, his arms tangled around her body. 

"You mean to tell me you came here for sex?" she confronted, sounding insulted. 

He stopped short in his assaulting of his lips on her face, leaning back to look at her. She was dead serious and he wondered how he could explain this one. It hadn't been like that at all and it sure as hell hadn't sounded like that when he came up with this brilliant idea. She was waiting for his answer. 

"Scully look, it wasn't like that," he felt him self stumbling over the words like a lost school boy. "I mean, I wasn't--" the look on her face made him trail out. 

"Mulder, I don't really know if I like this," she motioned with her free hand. "You coming over just to have sex with me, I don't know, it just makes me feel cheep." 

Sighing loud he suddenly felt stupid having come. This wasn't at all what he had planned. 

"I don't want you to feel like that," he whispered and let his hand caress her cheek. "I mean, I came over here with the purpose of making love to you but it wasn't like that. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way, it was just that I had this stupid thought and I--" he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Forget it, I'd better shut up." 

" _No_ ," she realized she'd sounded to demanding. "No. I want to know," a little softer. 

"It was stupid and you'll think I'm crazy." 

"You can tell me," she whispered, wondering if she hadn't been to hard on him. "Besides, I already think you're crazy so what's the difference?" 

Smiling up at her he saw the encouraging look in her eyes and knew she wouldn't be offended. 

"OK," he stared, careful not to loose eye contact with her as he began. "I couldn't sleep I was turning from side to side on my stupid couch not knowing if I should stay where I was or go for a run." 

"In the middle of the night?" Scully sounded surprised. 

"It happens," he coughed and noted her smile. "Anyway, as I lay there, I started think of you and our time together." 

She smiled again. 

"It felt so strange to think of how everything have changed between us and I just started to feel so incredible good about the way things are. The more I thought about it, the more I missed you and frankly, the more I needed you. Not just your body but the entire you-- Everything." 

When he was finished he was a little scared over how she had reacted. A tear fell from her eye and he was startled by a soft kiss as she pulled him down against her. So, she wasn't offended. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his moth. "I should have know you better than that." 

He leaned in to kiss her again; deeper and longer until he felt her hands in his hair. Slowly he started moving his hands under her shirt. 

"You know," he whispered, trailing a row of kisses near her mouth. "The mere thought that I'm allowed to do this, to touch you like this," he caressed her bare skin, smoothing pass one breast. "It just drove me crazy." 

She smiled and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her body. He sure knew how to touch her. Meeting his eyes she moved under him.. Their eyes were locked the whole time as they made love, their emotions mirrored in the depth of each other. She didn't close her eyes until he placed his head on her chest still holding her body in a tight grip. They lay like this for a while. 

"Scully?" 

"Mm?" 

"Thanks." 

She opened one eye looking down at him. 

"For what?" 

"For everything." 

She smiled and held him tighter. 

The End 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ocean Summers and Sage ONeil 


End file.
